


Hay dos polizones entre nosotros

by AliTheOrder, SnowMarabilia



Category: Marabilia - Iria G. Parente & Selene M. Pascual
Genre: Gen, Modern AU, ali sigue siendo kaycastañista a pesar del meme que encontraréis aquí, como es un modern au gavin y owain hablan euskera en vez de fae, con referencias al canon por supuesto, todo es mamarracheo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliTheOrder/pseuds/AliTheOrder, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowMarabilia/pseuds/SnowMarabilia
Summary: La tripulación juega al Among Us, pero de piratas.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 31





	Hay dos polizones entre nosotros

**Author's Note:**

> En tiempos de angst, os ofrecemos este mamarracheo.

Ha salido un mapa nuevo en el juego de moda, que sitúa a los personajes en un barco pirata. Y, evidentemente, Jared les ha convencido a todos para que se lo descarguen en sus móviles.

Hoy se reúnen todos para probarlo en “Can Rickollen”, como han bautizado al piso de una habitación que comparte la pareja. El salón es sencillo, con un sofá del IKEA y una “mesa” que en realidad son tres palés apilados. Ni siquiera tiene cortinas, pero no faltan fotos de todo el grupo en las paredes. Aunque las reinas indiscutibles de la estancia son dos banderas que les observan desde la pared, una con todos los colores del arcoíris y otra rosa, azul y blanca. Jared ha traído una bandera pirata para celebrar la ocasión, pero no le han dejado colgarla.

La “tripulación” entera -como insiste en llamarlos Jared, que se ha autoproclamado Capitán- se apila en el pequeño salón. No hay suficientes sillas para todos, así que algunos han tenido que sentarse en el suelo, encima de cojines. Collen ha encontrado el mejor de ellos, el regazo de Rick, y la verdad es que ninguno de los dos se queja.

—Dejad que os explique las reglas —empieza a decir Jared, cuando todos tienen ya sus móviles preparados con el juego descarado—. Somos una tripulación en un barco pirata. Y hay un polizón entre nosotros que va a intentar cargarse el barco y matarnos en el proceso.

—Precioso —comenta Sabir.

—Seguro que es Kay —añade Tayeb—. Total, no es la primera vez que se disfraza y se cuela en una fiesta.

—¡Sólo fue una vez! —protesta ella—. Y no es mi culpa que tuvierais esa estúpida norma de no admitir chicas.

—Hay que descubrir quién es el polizón antes de que acabe con todos —añade Jared, ignorando la discusión. Si tuvieran que parar cada vez que dos personas empiezan a picarse, el barco no llegaría nunca a buen puerto—. O en este caso, los polizones, porque al ser el número máximo de jugadores, habrá dos. 

—Pues qué casualidad que seamos diez justo… —comenta Nadim.

—Ay, si Altair todavía siguiera entre nosotros… —dice Rick, secándose una lágrima.

—¿Por qué hablas de él como si estuviera muerto? —pregunta Collen—. Si sólo se ha mudado a Galicia.

—¡El caso es! —grita Jared, volviendo a llamar su atención—. Que los piratas deberemos ir cumpliendo tareas en el barco: izar las velas, ordenar la bodega…

—¿Pero cómo sabremos qué tareas faltan por hacer? —pregunta Harren.

—Os saldrán en el mapa. Y recordad: aunque os maten debéis seguir haciéndolas, porque si las acabamos también ganamos. Ahora, entrad a la sala y personalizad vuestro avatar.

Kay frunce el ceño al ver el pirata de Jared, que lleva un parche en un ojo y sombrero negro con una calavera.

—¿Y por qué eres tú el amarillo?

—Pues porque soy rubio.

—Y yo también —protesta ella.

—Pero yo soy el rubio más guapo, así que me quedo el amarillo —zanja Jared, con una sonrisa socarrona.

Indignada, Kay se vuelve hacia Nadim.

—¿Vas a permitir esto? ¡Dile algo!

—A mí no me metáis en vuestras discusiones —se apresura a decir su pareja, quien le acaba de colocar un sable a su tripulante—. Además, a mí me pareces castaña…

El grupo entero mira a Nadim, soltando una exclamación, como si acabara de confesar un terrible crimen. Kay parpadea un par de veces antes de girar el cuello con fuerza para darle un golpe en la cara con su trenza. Que es rubia, y nadie le dirá lo contrario, aunque en el juego se tenga que quedar con el personaje de color marrón.

—Bueno, si muere Nadim ya sabemos quién es la intrusa —se ríe Rick. Él le ha puesto unos tatuajes en los brazos a su avatar, y mira por encima del hombro de Collen para cotillear qué accesorios le está poniendo a su muñeco, el turquesa.

Cuando Jared lo ve, exclama:

—¡Eh! ¡Nada de mirar el móvil de los otros! ¡Eso es trampa!

—Y tú nunca has hecho trampas jugando a un juego, ¿verdad? —Owain hace ese comentario en euskera, y sólo él y Gavin pueden entenderlo y reírse del autoproclamado Capitán.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Nada, nada —responde Gavin en castellano, ocultando una sonrisa.

—Se estaban riendo de ti, Capitán. Aunque bueno, eso no es una sorpresa —dice Collen.

—Pero si tú no hablas euskera… ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Hablo lo más básico… Empecé a estudiarlo hace dos o tres meses con Duolingo. ¡Tengo una racha de 73 días!

—Wow —Nadim se mete en la conversación al escuchar eso—. Yo intenté aprender árabe, pero no duré ni una semana. Aún recibo emails del búho…

—Yo no le tengo miedo al búho de Duolingo —declara Collen—. El búho de Duolingo me tiene miedo a mí.

Rick ríe y abraza a Collen desde detrás cuando dice esto y le aparta el pelo para dejar un suave beso en su nuca.

—Y si se atreve siquiera a acercarse a ti, yo me lo cargaré. No te preocupes.

Cuando ya están todos dentro de la sala del juego, Sabir le dice a Tayeb:

—Te apuesto algo a que me toca a mí ser polizón. Y os gano.

—Más te gustaría —responde él—. Seguro que gano yo. Pero si estás tan seguro estás… ¿qué te apuestas?

—El que pierda tiene que ir a por churros este domingo, y le tiene que servir el desayuno en la cama al que gane.

—Hecho.

Los dos chicos se dan la mano para sellar el trato, sellar una de las mil apuestas que siempre hacen.

—¡Venga, acabad de decorar a los moñecos y empecemos ya! ¡Y recordad que no podemos hablar hasta que alguien reporte un cadáver o haga hablar al loro! —les echa prisa Jared, ansioso por empezar a jugar. Llevan ya veinte minutos de cháchara mientras decoran los personajes, y a este ritmo no empezarán nunca.

—¿Loro? —pregunta Collen, confuso.

—Por si alguien tiene que comunicar algo urgente. Ya lo iréis viendo sobre la marcha. ¡Vamos!

Y le da al botón de empezar.

Todos los móviles se oscurecen, asignando a cada miembro de la tripulación un rol. Empiezan las miradas sospechosas, y alguien hasta intenta echar un vistazo a la pantalla de quien está sentado a su lado.

Los diez personajes aparecen en la cubierta del barco pirata, formando un círculo. Rápidamente todos se dispersan para hacer sus tareas, o en el caso de dos personas para simular que las hacen.

Han pasado sólo un par de minutos de juego cuando Harren suelta una exclamación y reporta el cuerpo de Jared.

—¡Maldito seas! —dice Collen—. ¡Estaba a punto de terminar la tarea de los cuadraditos!

—¿Dónde estaba el cadáver? —pregunta Gavin.

—¿Y quién ha sido? ¿Has visto a alguien? —añade Owain.

—En la cubierta… ¡He visto al tripulante negro salir de allí hacia la bodega! Pero tampoco estoy seguro…

—¡Eso es falso! —protesta Nadim, que controla al personaje de ese color—. ¡Yo nunca mataría a mi  _ bro _ !

—Gracias, _ br _ o… —contesta Jared, llevándose una mano al corazón.

—¡Pues yo me creo a Harren! —dice Kay, ignorando el melodrama de su pareja y su mejor amigo—. Seguro que quiere el puesto de Capitán.

—Venga, va. Votemos a Nadim entonces —decide Sabir, pulsando el botón. A su lado, Tayeb asiente y vota también por el segundo de a bordo.

—No lo sé, no lo tengo claro… —duda Collen—. ¿Quizá deberíamos pasar…?

Antes de que nadie más pueda hablar, el tiempo de votación termina. En las pantallas se ve el moñeco de Nadim caer al agua.

_ Nadim fue expulsado. Nadim no era El Impostor. _

—¡Mierda! —exclama Harren.

—Yo me voy al puesto de vigía —anuncia Gavin, dirigiéndose hasta la parte del mapa que tiene un catalejo desde el que se puede observar distintas estancias del barco—. Esta vez pienso descubrir al polizón.

—¿Pero qué harás allí? ¡Si no hay ninguna misión! —le pregunta Owain.

—¡Callad! —vuelve a insistir Jared—. Si alguien vuelve a hablar cuando no estemos en un meeting, lo echo por la borda.

—¡Calla tú! ¡Los muertos no hablan, bellaco! —exclama Kay, y todos ríen.

Jared tuerce los labios en un mohín y amenaza con dejar el juego. Por supuesto no lo hace y se dedica a perseguir al resto en forma de fantasma, aunque obviamente sólo Nadim lo puede ver.

De pronto, se oye un graznido, y aparece un loro en cada uno de los móviles, antes de pasar a la pantalla de discusión.

—¡ES TAYEB! —exclama Sabir, apuntándole con el dedo—. ¡Lo he visto colarse por una de las trampillas!

—¡Pero qué mentira! —protesta el acusado—. ¡Es Sabir! ¡Os está engañando!

—Bueno, yo te he visto cerca de una de las trampillas desde el puesto de vigía… —dice Gavin.

—¿Quieres salir de ahí y hacer tus tareas? —lo amonesta Kay—. Yo ya he terminado las mías, pero si el resto no las hacéis… Los polizones terminarán matándonos a todas.

—Además, Tayeb, te has movido muy rápido… —comenta Collen—. Te he dejado en el timón y cuando he llegado a la bodega ya estabas ahí.

—¡Pero si…!

—¡A por Tayeb! —grita Owain, dándole al botón de votar. Todos hacen lo mismo.

_ Tayeb fue expulsado. Tayeb no era El Impostor. _

—Ups, he mentido —reconoce Sabir—. Pero no os enfadéis, ¡lo he hecho por los churros!

—¡Eres imbécil! —le grita Tayeb—. Si estamos en el mismo equipo, ¡el objetivo es terminar todos vivos!

—Eso crees tú… —le responde Sabir con una sonrisa pícara—. El domingo quiero esos churros en la cama…

—Sigue así y te quedarás sin churro, y no precisamente de los del bar.

—Venga, dejad de tiraros los trastos y haced las tareas —protesta Harren. Tan buen punto como han vuelto a aparecer todos en la cubierta del barco pirata pulsa el botón de la reunión de emergencia, y el loro vuelve a interrumpir el juego—. Creo que Sabir es sospechoso, ha mentido para que echemos a Tayeb.

A la vez, el resto de personas vivas asienten y lo votan.

_ Sabir fue expulsado. Sabir no era El Impostor. _

—¡Mierda! 

—Chicos, por favor, centraos, que aún no hemos echado a ningún polizón —pide Collen— ¿Quiénes somos los que seguimos vivos?

—Tú, Rick, Harren, Owain, Gavin y yo —responde Kay, leyendo los nombres de la pantalla—. Seis de diez.

Al cabo de sólo un minuto, Rick suelta un insulto por lo bajini y seguidamente Collen reporta el cuerpo.

—¿Dónde ha sido?

—En la bodega.

—¿Y no creéis que lo ha reportado muy rápido? —observa Gavin.

—Collen no es, que estábamos juntos cuando lo hemos encontrado. Quizá el polizón se ha ido rápido por una trampilla y por eso no le hemos visto —salta a defenderlo Kay—. Además… ¿realmente creéis que Collen podría matar a Rick?

—Bueno… —empieza Rick.

—Tú calla, que los muertos no hablan —murmura Collen.

—Tendrás que callarme tú entonces —responde su pareja, al que se le ha pasado la indignación. No puede seguir enfadado con Collen, es imposible.

—Encantado. —Collen deja el móvil bocabajo en el brazo del sofá y lo besa. Dura menos de cinco segundos antes de que los sonidos de disgusto de Sabir y Tayeb los hagan separarse.

—¡Buscaos una habitación!

—¡Que esta es nuestra casa! —protesta Rick—. Aquí no te puedes quejar, y si quiero besar a mi novio lo haré. 

—¡Awww! —exclama Kay, y se gira hacia su novio—. Aprende de Rick y sé más romántico, Nadim.

—Disculpa, pero yo soy MUY romántico. Eres tú que no lo aprecias y siempre te ríes de mí.

—Bueno, eso quizá es verdad —admite ella con una carcajada—. Venga, concentrémonos en el juego que sólo quedamos cinco personas. Si no acertamos en esta ronda, los polizones ganarán.

—Pues yo no tengo ni idea —admite Gavin—. He dejado el puesto de vigía para hacer tareas.

—Entonces… ¿estás sugiriendo que pasemos…?

—Quizá sí, no lo sé…

Nadie se da cuenta de la mirada que intercambian Kay y Collen, ni del minúsculo movimiento de la cabeza de él. Los dos hablan a la vez.

—Vale, pasemos. 

Los cinco personajes que quedan vuelven a la cubierta, rodeados por los fantasmas de los muertos.

—Gavin, ¿te quedas conmigo? —pregunta Kay—. Ya he terminado mis tareas, y así no nos matarán. 

—Vale… —le parece sospechoso, pero acepta. Los dos se dirigen a una de las pocas tareas que le quedan a él, y en pocos segundos…

La pantalla de todos los jugadores oscurece y aparece un ominoso mensaje en rojo. "Derrota".

Kay y Collen chillan y chocan las palmas. Sus pantallas no muestran el mismo mensaje que el resto, sino que se lee un "Victoria".

—¡Qué fácil ha sido! —exclama él.

—Ya ves, los hemos matado a todos súper rápido. Y el pique de Sabir y Tayeb nos ha ido de perlas, gracias chicos —Kay finge una reverencia. 

—¡Os odio! ¡Quiero una revancha! —se queja Jared.

—Ni lo intentes, Capitán. En cualquier universo alternativo, siempre serás el primero en morir.


End file.
